space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Specialist Program Skills
Specialist Program Skills Note that all Skills in the Specialist Program Skills Group cannot be learned without the appropriate Specialist Program. Only Generic Pool Points, or Pool Points appropriate to the Specialist Program in question may be used to pay for Specialist Program Skills. Each Special Skill counts as belonging to another skill group as well. It is subject to Level Caps and bonuses from that are applicable to that Skill Group. ACROBATIC DEFEND Physical Skill '-Rogue Specialists Only' This skill can be used to improve the Rogue's Defend roll by +1 per level, it can be added after the roll is made. It costs one Action to use. ACTIVE SPELL LOCK Mystic Skill '-Initiates Only' With this Skill the Initiate can lock on to a single target for a significant bonus to strike. It requires a Spell Action at a speed factor of 3 to lock on to a target. Once locked on the Initiate gains +1 per level to Strike with Spell Nodes and Minions against that target. If the Initiate moves out of their hex for any reason they lose the lock and the bonus to strike. ANGULATION Rogue Skill '-Rogue Masters Only' By always keeping something between himself and his opponent the Rogue Master becomes difficult to strike. As long as the master is not wearing armour that is greater than Level 6 and is not in an exo-system or Construct, then the Rogue Master can add +1 to Defend per level of this Skill. ARCANE AMPLIFICATION Mystic Skill '-Arcanists Only ' The Arcanist can Amplify one aspect of any Arcane Spell they are Hard Casting that belongs to their Primary Sphere learned via the Mage Stream. Arcane Amplification is not useable with Meta-Spells, Rituals or Arch-Magic. The Spell Parameters that the Arcanist can Amplify are Range, Duration, Area of Effect, DR or Spell Strength. Only Parameters that normally increase with level can be Amplified. Only one Parameter can be boosted at a time. The amount of Amplification depends on the level of the Spell being cast, (see table below). The Spell to be Amplified cannot be cast at a higher level than the Arcane Amplification Skill. Arcane Amplification Effects *Level 1-3 +1 level *Level 4-6 +2 levels *Level 7-9 +3 levels *Level 10+ +4 levels ARCH-MAGIC ENGINEERING ' 'Mystic Skill '-Arch-Mages Only' Arch-Mages use this Skill along with research, meditation and experimentation to create new Spells, see the Arch-Magic Entry in the Magic Section for details. This Skill can also be used to Fortify Spells. This is a process that the Arch Mage uses to add special bonuses to his spells. see the Spell Fortification entry in the Magic Section for details. ASSASSINATE Espial Skill '- Guild Assassins Only' This ability allows the Guild Assassin to attempt to bypass a target’s armor. An Assassination attempt can only be performed in conjunction with a Sucker Punch. The Assassination attempt gains AP2 per Level of this Skill. AUGMENT IMPLANTS Medical Skill '- Augments Only' This skill allows the character to use Augment Implants. The character cannot use any augment implants that are a higher level than this Skill. The character can implant 1 Core Augment Implant from each category (Tissue, Organs, Nervous System) at level 1 of this skill with an additional (1) Augment implant (from any Core category) unlocking at levels 4, 7 and 10 of this skill. AURA OF DECAY Mystic Skill '-Necromancers Only' A noxious aura of death and filth permeates the air around the Necromancer. For allies the Aura is somewhat uncomfortable but not overwhelming. All enemies within the Aura are subject to a hostile Environment HR1/Level. 1 hex radius +1 at levels 4, 7, and 10. BATTLEFIELD IMPROVEMENT Technical Skill '- Battlefield Engineers Only' Using Type S Knitters (level 1 Nanites are sufficient) the Battlefield Engineer can temporarily boost the effectiveness of weapons and systems in combat. Different boosts can be applied depending upon what the situation requires. The boost takes an Action performed at a Speed Factor of 3 and lasts 10 Rounds. Note that using a Computer Program for this Skill is possible, but it is difficult to do during combat and requires an additional Action, at a Speed Factor of 3, and a Computer Systems Skill DF Check. DF = 14 Boost System applied to Effect @ level 1,4,7,10 Increase Field Output Deflector Field +1 to RF Excite Reaction Energy Weapons +1 DR Enhance Resolution Targeting Systems +1 to Strike Ablative Nano-Coating Vehicles and Exo-Systems +3 to AC Overdrive Vehicles and Exo-Systems +1 to Movement/Air Speed BATTLEFIELD REPAIR Technical Skill '- Battlefield Engineers Only' Battlefield Repair is the ability to repair the AC of Vehicles, Exo-Systems and EBAs during combat using repair Nanites, (Type A Knitters). This repair has two limitations: first it cannot be performed more than once in any Combat. If attempted the Nanites will become confused and fuse the vehicle, armor etc. into an immobile bulk that will offer no protection. Second any armor repaired this way will be weakened, reducing its RF by 1. This reduction in RF is temporary and will wear off after Combat concludes. This procedure cannot be performed on armor that does not have an RF. The time required to perform a Field Repair is one Action with a Speed Factor of 5. A failed DF Check means the damage was misdiagnosed and the repair fails, (this does not deplete the RF and the repair can be attempted again, but the nanites are expended). Note that using a Computer Program for this Skill is possible, but it is difficult to do during Combat and requires an additional Action, at a Speed Factor of 3, and a Computer Systems Skill DF Check. DF = 14 COMBAT CASTING Mystic Skill This Skill reduces the Speed factor of any spell hard cast during combat by 1 per level of this skill to a minimum of 2. COMBAT IMPLANTS Medical Skill -''' Enforcer only''' This Skill enhances the Enforcer’s ability to utilize weapons. At levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 add 1 to the maximum number of Enforcer Cyber Weapon Modifications that the Enforcer can add to his Implant Weapons. ENFORCER IMPLANTS Medical Skill '- Enforcers only' This Skill allows the character to use Enforcer Implants. The character cannot use any Enforcer implants that are a higher level than this Skill. The character can implant up to 1 Enforcer Implant from each Core Implant Group (Tissue, Organs, and Nervous System) and one from the Weapons Category at level 1 of this skill with an additional (1) Enforcer implant (from any category) unlocking at level 10 of this skill. EXO RE-SPEC Pilot Skill '- Exo-Deltas Only' This highly specialized Skill allows the Ex- Delta to reconfigure his Light Exo-System (level 6 or below) and re-allot any or all EUS on any or all Platforms. This includes combining platform EUs, moving Targeting Systems from one Platform to another and changing Utility Platforms into Weapon Platforms. With this Skill it is possible to unbalance Targeting so that Platforms have different levels of Targeting from one another. The only restriction is that the original total number of EUs cannot be changed. In addition any options that are limited by the level of the Exo-Sysytem is instead limited to the maximum Level Exo-System that the character can Pilot. For Exo-Deltas who prefer Light Constructs, the same ability can be applied to Spell Nodes. The Active Spell nodes can be combined or divided any way the Exo Delta sees fit with the only constraint being that the total Levels in all the Active Spell Nodes combined must remain the same. To Re-Spec a an Exo-System takes 4 hours. A DF Check is required at the end of each 4 hours with failed checks requiring another four hour block and another check. This Skill can only be used on Light Exo-systems and Constructs (level 6 and below). DF = 18 FLESH GRAFTING Mystic Skill '- Practioners Only' Using his arcane powers of creation the Practioner is able weave mytstic tissues into the fibers of his own flesh resulting in a more resilient body. +1 DC /Level. HIGH TECH OVERLOAD Military Skill '-Master at Arms Only' Master at Arms can use this skill to install an additional Upgrade at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of this skill to his personal High-Tech CQ Weapons and Multi-Weapon firearms . This overloading of the Weapon renders it useless in anybody but a Master at Arms hands. INFILTRATOR IMPLANTS Medical Skill '- Infiltrators Only' This skill allows the character to use Infiltrator Implants. The character cannot use any Infiltrator implants that are a higher level than this Skill. The character can implant 1 Infiltrator Implant from each Core Implant Group (Tissue, Organs, and Nervous System) one from the Weapons Category at level 1 of this skill with an additional (1) Infiltrator implant (from any category) unlocking at level 10 of this skill. ITEM FOCUS Mystic Skill -'Artificers Only' This Mystic Skill allows the Artificer to improve his accuracy in combat. The Artificer Spends a Speed Factor 3 Mystic Item Action to focus the energies of a single Enchanted Weapon, Rune Weapon or Mystic Firearm providing a +1/Level to the next Strike made with that weapon by the Artificer. MAGE WALK Mystic Skill -'Battle Mages Only' While in a Construct, the Battle Mage can use this Skill to move with a burst of blinding speed. At the beggining of each round the Mage adds an amount of bonus Movement equal to 1 point at levels 1,4,7 and 10 of this Skill, to a discretionary Movement pool. The points in the pool can be added to any moves(including half moves) the Mage makes in the round divided any way the Mage wants. Each point can only be used once to add 1 Hex of movement to a move. MANIFESTATION OF WILL Mystic Skill -'Initiates Only' The character can focus their will on any armour they are wearing and increase its AC by 1 per Level of this Skill. This fortification takes 5 minutes to perform. It lasts 4 hours at levels 1,4,7 and 10 of this Skill. The AC provided takes damage first, if the Armour is damaged, and the bonus AC cannot be repaired through normal means. If the armour has platforms the AC is also added to the Platform AC. Armour that is currently affected by this Skill glows softly giving anyone looking for it +20% to their Perception Check. The Initiate can cancel The Manifestation of Will at any time. MANUAL OVERRIDE Military Skill '- Exo-Specialists Only' This Skill allows the Exo-Specialist to override the default settings of Mounted Weapon Systems and Spell Nodes to get more out of them during combat. Manual Override can be used on any Weapons Platform or Active Spell Node, but it cannot be used with Hand Held Weapons of any type (including Exo-Weapons). This Skill provides a bonus to Strike and to DR of +1 at levels 1, 4,7,10. META-SPELL ENGINEERING Mystic Skill '- Meta-Mages Only' The Meta-Mage can use this Skill to increase their understanding of how an Arcane Spell they knows works, see the Meta-Magic Entry in the Magic Section for details. They can use this knowledge to alter the parameters of the Spell to make it more effective. Meta-Spell Engineering only works on Spells learned via the Mage Stream (only on spells that are within the Elemental Spheres made available by the Mage Stream). Before a Mage can use Meta-Magic on a Spell, the Mage must first use the Meta-Spell Engineering Skill on the Spell. It takes about a four hour block to perform this Skill on a Spell. During this time the Mage must cast the spell slowly to truly understand its nature. The Mage gains Mystic checks as normal for this casting of the Spell but the Mystic Point cost of the Spell is quadrupled (X4). ACROBATIC DEFEND Physical Skill '-Rogue Specialists Only' This skill can be used to improve the Rogues defend roll by +1 per level it can be added after the roll is made. It costs one action to use. MYSTIC GRAFTING Mystic Skill '- Practitioners Only' This Skill allows the Practitioner to ‘Graft’ Runic Items onto individuals. The end result of this is that it basically gives the graftee an “at will” power that costs no Mystic Points. The process for Grafting is basically the same as Runic Infusion with a few further limitations: *Spells that target the person they are Grafted onto have a permanent duration. The Spell must have a Duration. The Duration cannot be "Special". *Grafts take a SF3 Action to activate but can be left active indefinitely, they can be deactivated at will, by the Graftee. *Spells used to target others or that target an area can be Grafted as well, but they can only be used once per day per graft. These Spells cannot target the Graftee, but in some cases the Graftee might be able to enter the area after casting the Spell. *The Grafts can only have one Spell Infused in them. *The number of Grafts a Character that knows this Skill can have is not limited but the level of those grafts cannot exceed the Level of this Skill. If the Character does not know this Skill then they are limited to 3 Grafts at maximum Level of 3. *At the end of the Runic Infusion process the graft process begins. At this stage the Graftee is cut open and the infused crystal is sewn under the skin. This Procedure takes 4 hours. If the Graft is an activated power, the Speed Factor is reduced by 3 levels, (cannot be reduced below level 1), and doesn’t receive the extra +3 penalty to Speed Factors that is normally associated with using Runic Items. The level of the Spell to be Grafted cannot exceed the level of the Mystic Grafting Skill. Note that it takes 4 hours to recover from the Mystic Grafting Process, at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Graft. During this time the recipient cannot cast any Spells or Activate any Runic Items, and does not recover any Mystic Points. The new graft does not work until the end of the recovery period, although previously installed Grafts, (that have already been recovered from), continue to function normally. *Grafts can be upgraded by spending a 4 hour block and expending the appropriate amount of Mystic Points and Mystic Materials. Recovery time for upgrades is based on the difference in level between the old Graft and the new Graft (upgrading from a level 2 graft to a level 5 graft would require 1 block). MYSTIC INSTINCT Mystic Skill '- Achr-Mage Only' This Skill reduces the Speed Factor of all Spells the Mage casts, (that only affects the caster), by 1 per level. This can reduce the Speed Factor of such Spells to 0, which allows the Mage to cast several Spells simultaneous and instantly. Note that Spell casting still costs an Action per Spell to perform. MYSTIC OVERLOAD Military Skill '-Master at Arms Only' This Skill lets the Master At Arms add an additional Level of Runes to his Rune weapons and +1 Spell Strength and DR to Spells fired from his Mystic Firearms at Level 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Mystic Overload Skill. The bonus is added when the weapon is built or upgraded. This overloading of the Weapon renders it useless in anybody but a Master at Arms hands. MYSTIC SENSES Mystic Skill -'Arcanists Only' This skill allows the Arcanist to use their innate mystical senses to detect danger in the environment around them. This sense is not an acute awareness, but rather a slight tingle in the instant just before the mage would be damaged. The use of High Tech Armour can disrupt this sense. The Mage is limited to Low Tech Body Armour to gain the benefit from this Skill. While using this Skill the mage gains +1 to Defend per Level. OPTIMIZE EQUIPMENT Technical Skill '-Technical Specialists only' This Skill lets the Technical Specialist spend an Action at a speed factor 3 to optimize a weapon or a suit of Armour. Weapons gain +1 to strike per level of this skill on its next strike in that combat. Armour gains +1 RF at levels 1,4,7 and 10 until the end of Combat. This skill works only with Hand-Held Weapons and Armour that the Technical Specialist currently has equipped. RUNIC INFUSION Mystic Skill -'Artificers Only' See [[Runic-infusion|'Runic Infusion']] SCAVENGE MATERIALS Technical Skill '-Technical Specialists only' This Skill allows the Technical specialist to scavenge supplies to build projects from the environment around him. Where others see garbage and refuse a Tech Specialist sees the building blocks for his inventions. By spending 1 hour scavenging the Specialist will acquire 1 level of building materials per level of this Skill. The drawback to using scavenged materials is that they require unorthodox thinking and therefore yield unusual results. To anybody but a Tech Specialist things that are built with Scavenged Materials are too incomprehensibly complicated to use. Nobody will pay for anything made with Scavenged Materials, even other Tech Specialists. SUCKER PUNCH SKILL Rogue Skill '- Rogue Specialists Only' This Skill allows the Rogue to attempt to surprise an opponent with a Strike to a particularly vulnerable spot. Sucker Punch has two forms. The first is the traditional surprise attack as follows. The bonus of a Sucker Punch is an increase in damage and a greater chance to hit. The drawback is it takes time to set up, and can only be performed as a Surprise Strike. First, the Rogue must line up their victim. This requires a DF Check and costs an Action. If the DF Check is successful, then the Rogue’s next Strike against that target is at +1 per level of the Sucker Punch Skill, and it deals double regular Accuracy Bonus. It must be the Action immediately following the DF Check, (not including Defending). If the Rogue performs any other Actions then they miss their opportunity to Sucker Punch, and must spend another Action to line up the opponent again. The second use of the Sucker Punch is an improved Rear Strike that doesn’t require lining up, (no DF Check required), but only provides the bonus to strike of +1 per level of Sucker Punch Skill, (no Damage Bonus). Normal bonuses for Rear Strike still apply. All other Sucker Punch restrictions still apply. Sucker Punches don’t have to literally be a “punch”, any Small, Close Quarters Weapon or Unarmed Combat Strike can be used. You cannot Sucker Punch somebody with ranged weapons (although Hard Cast Spells work fine Spells cast from Mystic Firearms or Spell Nnodes do not). DF = 15 TUNE DAMAGE Mystic Skill '- Duelists Only' Masters of the Mystic Firearm, Duelists have honed their ability to create weapons of devastating power. With this Skill the Duelist can add or increase any of the following riders to any Mystic Firearm they create or Upgrade: *Burn1 +1 at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. *Cold1 +1 at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. *Bleed1 +1 at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. *Armour Piercing 1 per Level *Acid1 +1 at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. Only one of these riders can be added to a Firearm but it can be changed or upgraded any time the Magic Weapon Ritual is used to upgrade the weapon. Using this Skill requires the Magic weapon Ritual to be cast but doesn't require any additional cost beyond the normal cost for the Ritual. UNDERWORLD ORGANIZATION SKILL Rogue Skill '- Rogue Masters Only' The Rogue Master is connected to various black market and underworld operations. This connection creates an extensive network of contacts such as informants, fences, dealers, buyers, and inside men. The network is accessible in all cities and large settlements, but if the Rogue Master is new to the city a few days may be required to get in touch with the local underworld. The network provides the same benefits as Street Smarts, (i.e. familiarity with the operation of illegal activities and street customs,) but does not impart specialized geographical knowledge, (i.e. best short cuts or lesser-used routes). The network also provides a monthly income of 1d10 x 2,000 x level in karats/chips. This skill can be advanced normally. DF = 16 Category:skills